mysteryincfandomcom-20200214-history
Benita Ha
Filmography Jump to: Actress | Soundtrack | Self | Archive footage Hide Hide Show Actress (90 credits) 2018 The Sweetest Heart (TV Movie) Nurse 2018 Fifty Shades Freed ER Nurse 2017 The Mistletoe Inn (TV Movie) Karen 2017 Rogue (TV Series) Female News Anchor / News Anchor - A Good Leaving Alone (2017) ... Female News Anchor - The Third Man (2017) ... Female News Anchor - Sunny Side Down (2017) ... News Anchor 2017 Walking the Dog (TV Movie) Nancy 2017 The Birthday Wish (TV Movie) Doctor 2016 A Snow Capped Christmas Female commentator (uncredited) 2016 Christmas Cookies (TV Movie) News Reporter #1 2016 Brain on Fire Nurse's Assistant (uncredited) 2016 Young & Reckless (TV Series) Client - Cupcakes (2016) ... Client 2016 Garage Sale Mystery: The Novel Murders (TV Movie) Book Clerk 2016 Love by Chance (TV Movie) Museum Director 2016 Second Chance (TV Series) FBI Spokesperson - From Darkness, the Sun (2016) ... FBI Spokesperson 2016 Unleashing Mr. Darcy (TV Movie) Dog Show Contestant 2015 Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce (TV Series) Ellen Tedford - Rule #77: Don't Blow the Bubble (2015) ... Ellen Tedford 2015 No Men Beyond This Point News Anchor 2014 Signed, Sealed, Delivered (TV Series) Melissa's Nurse - Dark of Night (2014) ... Melissa's Nurse 2014 Motive (TV Series) Nurse Evelyn - Angels with Dirty Faces (2014) ... Nurse Evelyn 2014 Single & Dating in Vancouver (TV Series) Benita - Unleash the Lions (2014) ... Benita 2013 Dead Rising 3 (Video Game) Female Reporter (voice, uncredited) 2013 Emily Owens M.D. (TV Series) Anesthesiologist - Emily and... The Perfect Storm (2013) ... Anesthesiologist - Emily and... The Love of Larping (2013) ... Anesthesiologist - Emily and... The Car and the Cards (2013) ... Anesthesiologist 2012 Underworld Awakening Surgical Nurse 2011 Innocent (TV Movie) Dr. Stack 2011 R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (TV Series) Mom Chen / P.E. Teacher - Bad Feng Shui (2011) ... Mom Chen - The Perfect Brother (2011) ... P.E. Teacher 2011 Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (Video Game) Rebecca Chang (voice) 2010 Sanctuary (TV Series) Shirley Wilkins - Trail of Blood (2010) ... Shirley Wilkins 2010 Dead Rising 2 (Video Game) Rebecca Chang (voice) 2010 Dead Rising 2: Case 0 (Video Game) Rebecca Chang (voice, uncredited) 2010 The Troop (TV Series) Mrs. Helmsley - Double Felix (2010) ... Mrs. Helmsley 2009-2010 V (TV Series) News Reporter #2 / News Anchor / Reporter #1 - Fruition (2010) ... News Reporter #2 - There Is No Normal Anymore (2009) ... News Anchor - Pilot (2009) ... Reporter #1 2010 Psych (TV Series) Reporter #2 - The Head, the Tail, the Whole Damn Episode (2010) ... Reporter #2 2009 Disney XD's Skyrunners Testimonials (TV Series) Press Conference Reporter 1 - Evidence - Footprint (2009) ... Press Conference Reporter 1 - Evidence - Burnt Circle (2009) ... Press Conference Reporter 1 - Evidence - Smokin' Gunn (2009) ... Press Conference Reporter 1 - Evidence - The Phone (2009) ... Press Conference Reporter 1 - Press Conference - Footage (2009) ... Press Conference Reporter 1 Show all 22 episodes 2009 Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (TV Movie) Mom 2009 Case 39 Therapist 2007 Reaper (TV Series) Reporter - Love, Bullets and Blacktop (2007) ... Reporter 2006 Unnatural & Accidental Lee (uncredited) 2006 Blade: The Series (TV Series) Dr. Chang - Angels & Demons (2006) ... Dr. Chang - Sacrifice (2006) ... Dr. Chang 2006 Whistler (TV Series) Suzie - After the Fall (2006) ... Suzie 2006 X-Men: The Last Stand Worthington Technician 2006 Civic Duty On Scene News Reporter #2 2005-2006 Killer Instinct (TV Series) Riley - She's the Bomb (2006) ... Riley - Game Over (2005) ... Riley - 13 Going on 30 (2005) ... Riley 2006 Flight 93 (TV Movie) Gate Agent 2005 Smallville (TV Series) Dr. Asuka - Solitude (2005) ... Dr. Asuka 2005 Pennyman (Short) Bank Teller 2005 Personal Effects (TV Movie) Clerk 2005/I White Noise TV Reporter 2004 Jake 2.0 (TV Series) Sketch Artist Tech - Upgrade (2004) ... Sketch Artist Tech 2004 Huff (TV Series) Molly - Pilot (2004) ... Molly 2004 Stargate SG-1 (TV Series) Brooks - Endgame (2004) ... Brooks - Affinity (2004) ... Brooks 2004 Catwoman Forensics Technician 2004 NTSB: The Crash of Flight 323 (TV Movie) D.C. Flight Attendant 2001-2004 The Chris Isaak Show (TV Series) Tammy Fung / Saleswoman #2 - A Little Help from My Friends (2004) ... Tammy Fung - T&A (2001) ... Saleswoman #2 2003 Paycheck Wife 2003 Picking Up & Dropping Off (TV Movie) Rosalind 2003 Wilder Days (TV Movie) Administrator 2003 Out of Order (TV Mini-Series) Fertility Receptionist - Put Me in Order (2003) ... Fertility Receptionist - Follow the Rat (2003) ... Fertility Receptionist - Losing My Religion (2003) ... Fertility Receptionist - The Art of Loss (2003) ... Fertility Receptionist - Pilot: Part Two (2003) ... Fertility Receptionist Show all 6 episodes 2003 Final Destination 2 Dental Receptionist 2002 Cold Squad (TV Series) Mrs. Yan #1 - Kill Me Twice (2002) ... Mrs. Yan #1 2002 Lily's Crickets (Short) Lily 2002 Liebe auf den 2. Blick (Video) Benita 2002 Mysterious Ways (TV Series) Alice - Face in the Crowd (2002) ... Alice 2001 Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (TV Series) Michelle - Seven Hours of Bad Luck (2001) ... Michelle 2001 Chilly Dogs Airline Clerk 2001 Black River (TV Movie) Charts' Assistant 2001 Exiles in Paradise Ai Ling 2001 Caitlin's Way (TV Series) Sensei - Side Kicks (2001) ... Sensei 2001 Valentine Kim Wheeler 2001 Antitrust Party Reporter 2000 The 6th Day Teacher 2000 Da Vinci's Inquest (TV Series) Medical Student - Do You Wanna Dance (2000) ... Medical Student 2000 How to Kill Your Neighbor's Dog Female Anchor 2000 A Feeling Called Glory (Short) Amy's Mother Rose 2000 Higher Ground (TV Series) Annie Yao - Mended Fences (2000) ... Annie Yao - One of Those Days (2000) ... Annie Yao - Attention Deficit (2000) ... Annie Yao - Hope Falls (2000) ... Annie Yao - Seductions (2000) ... Annie Yao Show all 7 episodes 2000 Up, Up, and Away! (TV Movie) Ms. Parker 1999 10,000 Delusions (Short) 1999 Beggars and Choosers (TV Series) (1999) - The Ethel Merman Story (1999) ... (1999) 1999 The Outer Limits (TV Series) Cute Lab Technician - Descent (1999) ... Cute Lab Technician 1998 The Net (TV Series) Xia Min / Newscaster - Pandora's Box (1998) ... Xia Min - Fireball (1998) ... Newscaster 1996-1997 Madison (TV Series) Annie - Is Jesus in the House? (1997) ... Annie - Men Don't Leave (1996) ... Annie - Hanky Panky (1996) ... Annie 1997 The Christmas List (TV Movie) Perfume Shopper 1997 Breaker High (TV Series) Tea Sensei - Sun Ahso Rises (1997) ... Tea Sensei 1997 Love and Death on Long Island Weather Reporter 1997 Alibi (TV Movie) Girl at Connor's Party (uncredited) 1996 Panic in the Skies (TV Movie) Ticket Agent 1996 Poltergeist: The Legacy (TV Series) Gao Ziyan - Fox Spirit (1996) ... Gao Ziyan 1996 Hard Core Logo Pipefitter's Girlfriend 1995 When the Vows Break (TV Movie) Nurse Donna 1995 The X-Files (TV Series) Tour Guide - The Blessing Way (1995) ... Tour Guide 1994 Metro Cafe (TV Series) Vancouver host 1993 Cadillac Girls Dixie Category:Benita Ha Category:Utada hikaru Category:Scooby doo bazillion others Category:Mediamass Category:Scooby doo